Patching You Up
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: It's the last day of the year and Matthew Williams is forgotten. Feeling depressed, he leaves his family behind in the pub and walks home. On his way, he has an unexpected encounter with his long time crush Gilbert Beilschmidt. [PruCan one-shot]


**Here is my first PruCan one-shot. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, this was written in a hurry.**

**Yesterday my mom told me they don't really do that much with fireworks as individuals in other countries. It made me quite curious to say the least. So, please, if you want to, tell me how they celebrate New Year in your country.**

_A new year had started for the countries and people of the world. This year Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams had celebrated together. It was quite unexpected, really. Mostly Matthew would celebrate with his family and Gilbert with his brother and whoever he had invited, but this time they decided they both had enough of that. It wasn't exactly planned either. They had met each other outside on the streets after Gilbert had left Ludwig's house because the only person he was paying attention to was Feliciano and Matthew was being completely forgotten again. To be completely honest, Matthew had gotten sick of his whole family. They all forgot him or saw him for his brother and every time Matthew really needed them by his side, they let him down. It also annoyed him that Francis and Arthur always picked a fight with each other where he, for some reason, always got involved in. But there was one thing that annoyed him even more than that. Alfred and actually everything he did. But nothing was worse than Alfred running around, screaming he was a hero when everything he ever did ended worse than it already was and Matthew was always the one getting blamed for it._

Matthew had just ran out of the pub, leaving his family behind with puzzled expressions, into the rain and raging wind. He had tried, truly tried, to put all his anger aside, but it was to much for him. After they had forgotten to pick him up from his own house so he had to walk to the pub, getting three drinks spilled over his new shirt and being used as some kind of bait by Alfred he had had enough of it. Why him?

Why was he the one being forgotten? Was it really that hard to just greet him at meetings when passed people in the corridor? To just be nice to him every once in a while? Apparently it was..

He strode across the street, trying to get home as quick as possible. When he was just about to turn the corner someone appeared in front of him, causing them both to fall over and land in a puddle. It was the last push Matthew needed to make his eyes go watery. He took a second to look at his hands. After landing on them he had felt a stinging pain. A little bit of blood and scraped off skin had been the result of the fall. He bit his lip in pain, trying not to look at the wound.

''Watch where you're go- Matthew? Is that you?'' A familiar voice spoke. Matthew felt two arms pulling him up and before he knew it two crimson red eyes stared into his. ''I'm so sorry.. Are you okay?'' the voice spoke again.

Matthew wiped away a stray tear and looked up to the person he recognized as Gilbert Beilschmidt, the oldest of the two German brothers.

The latter was to busy examining the own hands. Matthew took a second to look at the other's hands. After landing on them Gilbert had felt a stinging pain. A little bit of blood and scraped off skin had been the result of the fall. Gilbert bit his lip in pain, trying not to look at the wound. Matthew's eyebrows were knitted together in a frown when he looked up at Gilbert again.

He took Gilbert's wrist in his hand, pulling him along. ''Come with me.. You need to rinse that,'' the Canadian muttered.

They made their way to the younger's house, which was way bigger than Gilbert had expected. Matthew seemed to be full of surprises. Gilbert had never expected the Canadian would be such a clean person. When he stepped into the house, the first thing that caught his eye was how everything seemed to sparkle. If it wasn't for the floor being a floor, Gilbert would've been okay with eating off of it. The only thing that was off was many things that weren't in their rightful place. The Canadian's house itself clean, but he apparently didn't like to clear away the mess he left behind him. It was mostly clothes and a few small figures that stood in random places or were spread out on the stairs.

Matthew took him upstairs to his bedroom, where he told Gilbert to stay while he was searching for some alcohol to rinse the wound and bandages. He returned after a few minutes, giving the Prussian a gentle smile while he pulled up a chair so he could sit in front of the other. His hands were trembling a little when he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and opened it, grabbing a disinfected cloth with it and wetting it.

He reached out to Gilbert's hand, the back of it turned to the floor so the wound was turned to him. ''This is going to sting a little,'' he muttered, staring at the wound as if he was scared to make it worse. Gilbert nodded and closed him eyes, ready for the stinging pain he was about to feel. The cloth was slowly pushed against the wound, making Gilbert flinch when a painful sting spread from his hand through his whole body. He muttered a soft curse to Matthew, who was too concentrated to hear it. After the wound had been rinsed, he started to wrap the white bandages around it. The silence between the two seemed to effect the weather outside. The rain had only become worse and the wind seemed to try even harder to get inside.

''Thanks, Canada,'' Gilbert said with a kind smile. He really appreciated the Canadians kindness towards him. Knowing that Matthew sometimes thought the albino was the only one that really noticed him, which was probably true, too.

The Canadian smiled. ''Please, Gil. Just call me by my name...'' The way he said it sounded more like begging.

Gilbert smiled. ''Okay then.. Matthew,'' he said with an almost invisible smirk displayed on his face. After a moment of silence and looking into each other's eyes, the platinum blonde looked down at the bandages. ''You know I could've just gone home and done that myself, right?'' he asked, his smirk starting to get more visible by the second. The other nodded, that same kind smile still on his pale face.

''Thanks anyway,'' the Prussian continued and gave the Canadian a small peck on his lips before walking out of the room, leaving the other with a shocked expression on his face.

After a couple of seconds filled with confusion, the blonde male jumped up and followed the other down the stairs, stopping him by turning him around and pressing his lips onto the other's and pushing him with his back against the door, his body getting completely trapped when the younger male grabbed both of his wrists and kept them at bay next to his head and against the door. A little gasp escaped the

taller's mouth when he was caught in surprise. After a couple seconds Matthew pulled away, his violet eyes decorated with a playful glint.

''How long have you known?'' Matthew asked, his voice filled with curiosity. Gilbert had known how he felt about him, how much he wanted this and how long he had dreamed of this day. He knew it all. But how?

One of the corners of Gilbert's mouth twisted upwards. ''Alfred told me,'' he said with a smirk. ''Guess he can be good for a couple of things,'' he muttered afterwards, but it was loud enough for the other to hear. Matthew laughed, understanding what his long time crush was talking about.

The smaller boy took him to the living room, where the fireplace and one lamp next to the couch were the only lights they had. The two soft colors mixed up perfectly, creating a very romantic environment. They sat down on the couch and talked for a little while until Gilbert's stomach began to make rumbling noises, telling Matthew just how hungry the other was. He got off of the couch and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the other alone on the couch with a puzzled expression on his face. He returned after a few minutes with a plate of beautiful golden-brown pancakes in one hand and a bottle of maple syrup in the other. With that ever-present kind smile on his face, he handed Gilbert the plate and sat down next to him, pulling out a book. Opening it on the right page at the first try he began to read it out loud. Gilbert loved this book and he knew it. It was the story Little Red Riding Hood with a darker twist, something they both loved. After no less than 10 minutes, Gilbert was laying flat on the couch, his head resting in Mattie's lap while said person ran his fingers through the other's platinum blonde hair and followed the curve of his spine.

The evening passed, the clock ticking closer and closer to the new year. When five minutes were left, Matthew put the book away on the little dark wooden table next to the couch to pay more attention to Gilbert, who turned on his back so he could face Matthew while the latter continued running his fingers through the other's soft hair.

''Mattie..'' the last of the Prussians spoke, his voice soft and tender. ''I really like you...''

_4 minutes._

Just when the other opened his mouth to speak, the sound of a ringing phone filled the room. Gilbert took his phone out of his pocket and checked.

''It's not mine,'' the oldest of the Beilschmidt brothers said softly. Matthew sighed and took his phone from the table he had put his book on. The phone displayed big white letters, spelling out 'Francis'. The younger looked down, a helpless expression on his face. Gilbert nodded, giving Mattie permission to answer the phone.

_3 minutes._

''Hello?'' he spoke, his soft voice seeming to get even softer.

''Matthieu? Where are you?'' the Frenchman's voice sounded through the phone.

''At home with Gilbert,'' the Canadian said instantly.

It was silent for a couple of seconds. ''Gilbert?'' the Frenchman repeated in confusion.

A shouting voice followed, coming from the former pirate named Arthur Kirkland. ''Look what you did, Frog! You're a bad influence on Matthew!'' An amused laugh followed, undoubtedly coming from the infamous Alfred F. Jones.

_2 minutes._

Matthew sighed and repeated his sentence, after which he hung up the phone and put it away in his pocket. He was nothing but annoyed, hoping at least Francis would understand they should not come to his house. It was silent for a little while.

''Mattie,'' Gilbert spoke, feeling like he was getting crazy from the everlasting silent. Matthew looked up, a questioning sound escaping his throat.

_1 minute._

''Do you... Ehm..'' Gilbert scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning even redder than his eyes. The ever present silence returned. Gilbert's cheeks turned crimson, while Matthew waited for the Prussian to speak.

_30 seconds._

''Scheiße, Mattie, stop looking a me with that sexy face...'' A grin betrayed his true emotions, making the blonde laugh uncontrollably.

_10 seconds._

The Prussian sighed, diverting his eyes from Matthew's for a couple of seconds before looking back with an irresistible expression. ''Be my boyfriend?'' he asked.

Mattie's smile was so bright he could be smiling for 10 men at the same time when he almost threw himself in the Prussian's open arms, while exclaiming a loud ''Yes!'' and kissing him passionately at exactly 12 a.m.

''Happy new year, Gil.''

''I love you, Mattie.''

**That was it for this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed and maybe I'll see you in one of my other stories.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**[Just for people who do want to know this, this is how we celebrate the new year in the Netherlands.**

**Many people go out to buy fireworks themselves and use them with their family or friends. We don't really have big shows all across the country, because people prefer to mess around with the fireworks themselves. We eat oliebollen (a ball of dough filled with raisins, warmed up in the oven) with powdered sugar on them and mostly spend the night with our loved ones. I'm actually going to eat an oliebol without raisins now X)**

**On the day itself (January 1st) many people visit the beach to run into the sea for a couple second and then sprint out again. We call it de nieuwjaars-duik, which translates to new year's dive. I've never understood that...**

**But let me know how you celebrate New Year in your country. I'd love to know.]**


End file.
